The-Girl-Who-Was-Behind-The-Curtain
by Professor McGonagal
Summary: Harry Potter had a twin sister, who was hidden behind a curtain in the Potter's nursery when Voldemort entered it that fateful night. She was taken away and raised by Severus Snape. The wizarding world as we know it was changed by these facts. The question is: how? Please read enjoy and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**The-Girl-Who-Was-Behind-The-Curtain**

**Chapter 1**

"-and go! I'll hold him off!"

These were the words that Lord Voldemort _truly _heard as he entered the Potter's home that fateful night in 1981, now 32 years ago. He stood tall, smirking triumphantly at the man who was foolish enough to face him unarmed and glare at him with such hatred, instead of cowering at his feet and begging for mercy. James Potter stood no chance, even if he had had his wand. Voldemort smiled, a thin, sadistic smile before saying the words that soon would cause his demise, but what seemed to him at that moment to cause the beginning of his reign over the magical world.

"Avada Kedavra."

James Potter crumpled to the ground, dead. A man whose brave spirit had departed.

Lily Potter ran up the stairs, weeping softly into her baby son Harry's soft, untidy black hair. She reached the nursery and placed him in her children's crib. Her baby daughter, Rose, looked at her mother from beside her brother through her large emerald eyes, which seemed to Lily to be understanding. Still weeping, Lily picked up Rose and placed her on the room's window seat, kissing her forehead in a gesture of love and farewell. "Rose, mummy loves you. Daddy loves you. Be safe. Be strong." Lily closed her eyes and wished her daughter the skill she knew her child would need: cunning, before pulling one of the thick red curtains across, hiding her daughter from view. Lily waved her wand and her Patronus appeared. She spoke a few words and it nodded, before gliding through the wall and into the night. She waved her wand once more and performed ancient, powerful magic that would protect her son from harm. Her daughter, she knew, would be safe. He would see to that. She knelt down across from Harry and spoke the words that would seal the charm. "Harry, mummy loves you. Daddy loves you. Harry be safe. Be strong." Once again, Lily closed her eyes, and she wished her son a skill: bravery.

The door burst open and Lord Voldemort crossed the threshold. Lily pleaded, but he was unmoved. Once more he spoke those words, and Lily Potter crumpled to the ground, dead. A woman whose brave spirit had departed.

Lord Voldemort turned his wand on Harry. He did not know of Rose's existence. Voldemort savoured the moment, unaware that his next words would cause the beginning of his demise.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

All he felt was pain. His limbs were on fire, what was left of his soul burned. Lord Voldemort fled, leaving behind The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Girl-Who-Was-Behind-The-Curtain.

Soon after, a man apparated outside Godric's Hollow, appearing with a small _pop!_ He entered the house and hurried up the staircase, following the Doe's orders. He froze upon seeing Lily's body. He knelt and hugged her lifeless form, grief emitting from his every pore. Slowly, he stood up and walked to the alcove hidden by the curtain. He pulled the curtain back.

Rose Lily Potter looked up at the man before her. He was tall and thin with a large hooked nose, pale skin, black eyes and shoulder length greasy hair. Severus Snape picked her up and apparated back to his home in Spinner's End, as her mother had asked. He was a man whose brave spirit had arrived.

* * *

**Eleven Years Later**

"WALK LIKE SEV-ER-US!" Rose Lily Potter-Snape scream-sung as she danced around her bedroom. She was listening to the Muggle radio which was issuing its weekly chart toppers from the past eleven years.

"WALK LIKE SEV-ER-US!" She scream-sung again, approaching her mirror. Her refection looked back at her. Eleven years old, she was almost an exact copy of her mother at that age, though her fiery red hair was naturally messy and she wore silver oval shaped glasses over her emerald eyes that were fringed with black lashes. She had "borrowed" one of Severus's old school robes, put it on, and was currently trying to achieve the billowing effect he made seem so effortless. It would be cool to use it around the castle when she started her first year at Hogwarts in a few days' time.

Once more she tried to mimic his walk, but to no avail.

"WALK LIKE SEV-ER-US!"

Why she was shout-singing, she really had no idea. It wasn't helping at any rate. Yet the song "Walk Like an Egyptian" was playing and she was trying to walk like Severus, so it was fitting, even if her version of the main chorus line didn't quite fit the beat of the song.

The door opened and their daily cleaner, Mrs. Smill, entered armed with her cleaning equipment. She was thin with grey hair and a constant scowl. "Stop that nonsense and go somewhere else," she snapped, "and for goodness sake put on something normal!"

Rose scowled back and opened her mouth to retort. Before she could however, Severus entered. "Now, now, Mrs. Smill, you have not finished in the dining room. I see no reason for you to be here. Please return to the dining room."

Muttering darkly, she left the room. Severus followed her most likely making sure she didn't eavesdrop. Rose remained where she was, knowing he would return. Soon enough he did. He closed the door behind him and turned to face his adopted daughter.

"Rather foolish of you, wearing those robes while she's here." He stated, walking into the room, his robes billowing out behind him.

"Now you're just being mean." Rose complained, folding her arms across her chest. "Plus, how was I supposed to know she would come in here?"

"True." He mused, leaning against her chest-of-drawers. "However, it was still foolish. Anti-Muggle Security, remember."

Rose snorted. She knew that Severus cared about anti-Muggle security as much as he cared about their next door neighbor, Mr. Flinch, and his missing cat: not in the slightest.

"But she's not the brightest Death Eater in the Inner Circle, so no matter." Severus continued, smirking. "Now, try again."

Rose turned and walked back up the length of the room, before facing her mirror and trying again.

"Ah," Severus said. "I see where you are going wrong. Its strut, strut, glide, strut, strut, glide." He demonstrated, and his robes billowed out behind him.

Rose followed his instructions and to her joy, her robes billowed out behind her. She bounded over to Severus and hugged him. "Thank you!" She cried. "I've been trying to mimic your walk for AGES!"

She pulled away. Severus looked gratified, "I'm honoured. Take my arm."

She looked at him, puzzled, "Where are we going?"

"Diagon Alley. Its time you got a wand."

Rose bounced around her room in excitement before quickly pulling off the Slytherin robes. Underneath she wore a white T-shirt, dark blue jean shorts, and brown sandals. She took Severus's arm and the two them apparated to Diagon Alley, unaware of the events that awaited them there.

**A/N: Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other references anyone may discover.**

**A/N: Big thank you to you all for reviewing, following and favouring. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Chapter 2**

They arrived in the center of the busy, brightly decorated cobblestoned street with a small_ pop! _Rose stared around, fascinated as she always was with the effort and detail the shopkeepers put into their displays.

Rose turned, and hurried through the crowd after Severus as he headed towards Gringotts. He had waited the customary three minutes, to give her time to look around, before heading to the bank.

Just before he reached the steps that led up to the bank, Severus stopped and turned around. Unfortunately, Rose hadn't been paying much attention, having just been following Severus and looking around, so she stepped on his foot. Surprised, she jerked backwards and the bubble gum she'd been chewing flew out of her mouth and stuck to the front of Severus's robes.

He looked down in surprise. Some nearby red haired twins who looked about 13 gasped. Rose giggled, the look on his face was priceless. "So-sorry." She gasped.

"What's this?" Severus asked, pointing a quivering finger at the gum. Rose laughed harder. Severus was quick to put on an exterior of anger, but Rose could tell he was slightly scared. Having never seen gum before, it was perfectly understandable for a person to freak out if the unusual substance suddenly appeared on the front of their robes. The thought of this made her laugh even harder, so she had to sit down on the steps.

"I wouldn't be laughing little firstie." One of the red headed twins said.

"Yeah." The other agreed. "Snape hates laughter."

"Both of you, detention, Friday and Saturday night of the first week back, my office, and yes, I can do that." Severus snapped. Grumbling, the twins slouched off.

"Rose, you have not answered my question." Severus asked, holding out a hand to help her up. She took it, still smiling.

"It's called 'bubble gum'," she replied. "I bought it from the shop at the end of Spinner's… er… End. You chew it and can blow gum bubbles out of your mouth. Do you want a piece?" She pulled a packet of gum from her pocket.

"No thanks." He replied, banishing the gum from his robes with a flick of his wand. "I'll take that." He added plucking the packet from her hand.

"Hey! I bought that!"

"I know, but it will come in useful for my detentions."

"O-kay," she sighed. "But you owe me. Hey, Severus?" She asked as a thought struck her.

"What?"

"You said it was foolish of me to wear robes in front of Mrs. Smill, but you're wearing robes."

"True. But I put a confundus charm on her eyes so she thought I was wearing Muggle clothing. I thought you were wearing Muggle attire. Now, as I was going to say, today I'm going to settle some protection charms on you. Your mother asked me to settle them just before you went to Hogwarts, just in case. Don't worry, it won't hurt." He added at her worried expression. She nodded and schooled her expression as they entered the bank. As well as practicing his walk, Rose had also been trying to perfect what she called 'The Sev Sneer'. It wasn't actually a sneer, just an indifferent and emotionless expression, but she hadn't been able to think of another facial expression word starting with 's', as she couldn't use smile because that would defeat the 'indifferent and emotionless' definition, so sneer it was.

They walked up the corridor formed by the two columns of desks behind which worked the Goblins. Severus stopped in front of the head Goblin's desk and cleared his throat. After three throat clears, the Goblin looked up.

"Miss Rose Potter wishes to visit her vault and undertake the application of protection charms." Severus snapped, clearly annoyed.

"Key?" The Goblin drawled, holding out a clawed hand. Severus handed him a small silver key. He examined it and nodded. "GRIPHOOK!" He roared. He then spoke once more to Severus, as the Goblin Rose assumed was Griphook approached them; "Once you have obtained your money, go and purchase Miss Potter a wand. Then return here for the application of protection charms. There is also some business we need to discuss."

Severus nodded. Rose knew he had questions, but he had told her once to only question Goblins if you already half knew the answer to whatever you were asking.

They followed Griphook through an arched doorway and onto a cart that took them to vault 687, the Potter family vault. Severus's own vault, 394, was three floors below them. They had decided that while Severus had been looking after Rose with money from his vault all her life, when she started Hogwarts she was to start using her family's money to purchase school supplies to 'teach her how to exercise self-control' as Severus put it.

Having taken enough to cover her first year school supplies, Severus and Rose left Gringotts, and headed for Olivanders. Once there, Rose tried numerous wands with no success. Olivander proceeded deeper and deeper into his stores until he emerged, his whole body trembling, clutching yet another thin black box. Closing his eyes, he handed the box to Rose. "I swore to myself I would never use this wood or half of this core again. Not after what happened. However the temptation was too much. Once this combination emerged in my thoughts, there was nothing I could do. I had to make it. I have to see…"

Slightly unnerved, Rose tried to give the box back. "No, no, my dear," Olivander sighed his eyes still shut. "Let us see if this wand is for you." Hesitantly, the old man opened his eyes and watched.

Rose opened the box and stared at the wand within. It was a kind of gold-reddish grey. Nervously, she removed the wand from its case. The moment her fingers brushed the wand, Rose felt good. Stronger. She waved the wand, and silver and black sparks shot from the end, curving in the movement of her arm.

"A match has been made," Olivander breathed. "Rose Lily Potter, and her wand; Yew and Phoenix claw, 11 inches, supple. The world demands great things from you. The question is; which side will you choose?"

**A/N: Please review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**To disclaim or not to disclaim, that is the question. The answer; to disclaim!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (or Shakespeare) :)**

**A/N: Big thank you to you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favouring. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Chapter 3**

"_A match has been made," Olivander breathed. "Rose Lily Potter, and her wand; Yew and Phoenix claw, 11 inches, supple. The world demands great things from you. The question is; which side will you choose?"_

Rose was usually silent as Severus paid for her wand and they left the shop. Severus took her hand and quickly squeezed it. Rose nodded slightly. This was a sign they had had for years. In order to keep their conversations private, (as well as, Rose suspected, maintain his hard, sneering, reputation) Severus would, having given Rose warning, enter her mind. That way they could talk properly. It was often gossiped about by the inhabitants of Diagon Alley; Severus Snape and his adopted daughter, Rose, walking along silently and calmly side by side amidst the loud chatter of the Alley. "It's odd," they said, "that they hardly ever speak to one another. How quiet that girl must be, when she doesn't have that odd Muggle sweet with her." If only they knew.

Presently, Severus entered Rose's mind.

"_Are you alright?"_

"_**Yes, just a little spooked."**_

"_Olivander has always been good at, -and, admittedly enjoys- creating an atmosphere. Particularly with first wand buyers such as yourself. However, and I am not going to sugar coat this; there always truth in his words. No matter how dramatically he speaks, he will always speak the truth. You will be a powerful witch Rose. Your mother was incredibly powerful, as was your father. Your brother will be a powerful wizard. Together the two of you will rival the might of Dumbledore and Grindelwald."_

"_**Really?"**_Rose thought of her brother. She had never met him, but she knew from Severus that his name was Harry, and it had been he that defeated Voldemort.

"_I do not lie, Rose."_

"_**I know. What did Olivander mean by 'which side will you choose'?**_

Here, Severus paused. Rose could feel him thinking. She waited patiently. If 'patiently' meant poking him with her mind every 30 seconds or so. Which Rose felt sure it did. After what seemed like an age, he replied;

"_As you know, I was sorted into Slytherin, and your parents were sorted into Gryffindor. I believe that Olivander believes that due to the nature of my background, and the background of your parents, you may feel conflicting loyalties." _

Rose was silent. She had, of course, thought a great deal about going to Hogwarts, and had frequently wondered what house she would be in. But she had never thought that she might feel 'conflicting loyalties', as Severus put it, because her parents and guardian had been in different houses, houses whose rivalry was so great, many never got over their prejudices. She wondered if she would.

"_**Well, we'll have to wait and see won't we?"**_

"_Yes, we shall. But, Rose Lily, I want to make one thing very clear. My attitude towards you will not change, regardless of your house. You are my daughter first, my student second." _

"_**Thank you, Severus."**_

By now they had reached the bank. They entered and where shown into a small conference room that was just off the main hall. The Goblin they had spoken to before was seated behind a large mahogany desk.

"Ah, excellent." The Goblin said, shutting the folder he had been reading with a snap. "My name is Ragnok, and I am the Head Goblin of Gringotts. Now, before we get to business, I will place the protection charms. What are the things I need to defend Miss Potter-Snape from?"

Severus stood up, and produced a piece of parchment from his robes. He held it in the top corners between his forefinger and thumb, and watched as it unveiled. Rose's jaw had long since dropped by the time it reached the door.

"Seriously?!" She gasped. Severus scowled; he hated Rose saying "You can't be serious!" and "Seriously?" Rose had no idea why, and Severus had always ignored her when she asked. She squinted at the list and paled slightly. "Three headed dog? This is a joke right?"

"Not in the slightest." Severus replied drily. "That was one of Dumbledore's requests."

"_One_ of them? How many did he request?"

"One hundred and thirty-six and a half thousand."

"Half?"

"Minerva helped."

"How many did she request?"

"Six hundred and eighteen and a half."

"WOW. How many are there in total?!"

"Three hundred and ninety four thousand, seven hundred and one."

"Aren't you going a little overboard?"

"No."

Rose sighed. "How am I ever going to have any fun?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way." Severus smirked, before handing the list to Ragnok. The Goblin scanned it. He then closed his eyes and snapped his fingers what Rose assumed to be three hundred ninety four thousand seven hundred and one times in quick succession. He then reopened his eyes and refolded the sheet, placing it in the large filing cabinet beside him. "The charms will need to be refreshed every three years." He said to Severus who nodded.

Ragnok reopened the folder in front of him. "Now onto the topic of Miss Potter-Snape's education-"

Severus interrupted him sharply. "What do you mean? There is no need to discuss this topic. Her name's been down at Hogwarts since birth."

"Yes." Ragnok replied, with the air of one who cradles bombshells regularly and relishes the task. "But it has also been down at Beaubatons."

"I'm confused." Rose stated as Severus squeezed her hand gently.

"_Join the club." _Severus's voice echoed through Rose's mind. She suppressed her giggles at Severus's use of the Muggle phrase she had taught him, as Ragnok turned to her.

"Since the time of the Muggle King, Henry VIII, women born into the Noble and most Regal House of Potter have attended Beaubatons Academy of Magic. This has provided your family with extensive influence throughout the magical world, both politically and socially. Since the death of your parents, the financial affairs and traditions of the Hose of Potter have been split between four Pure-blood trustees, who, for the purpose of our discussion, will remain anonymous. They wish, well at least, three of them wish for you to continue the family tradition of attending Beaubatons. The fourth wishes you to make your own decision, and due to this person's social and political power, their wish was granted and the choice is yours; you may select either Hogwarts or Beaubatons. Regardless of your choice you will receive etiquette classes, as per Potter custom. Know this; if you choose Hogwarts you will have one ally, a very powerful ally admittedly, but three enemies whose power is not to be ignored. I will give you time to make your decision."

He got up and left the room. The second the door shut behind him, Rose turned to Severus, her normally carefree expression anxious.

"Which should I choose?"

"It is your decision, Rose. Choose what you feel the most comfortable with."

Rose frowned thoughtfully. "Well on one hand, Beaubatons is a family tradition. On the other, I have always wanted to go to Hogwarts. But there are these trustee people…"

"Yes. But they need not affect you. You are incredibly headstrong Rose, like your mother. If you want to go to Hogwarts you go. These trustees, in your words, can 'go and boil their heads,' as I heard you say to that Smithe boy last week."

Rose grinned. Peter Smithe, the boy who lived down the street from her, had been taunting her when she had told him to go and boil his head. He had been saying she was too stupid to attend the Muggle primary school in Cokeworth. Rose spent the school year at Hogwarts, doing her basic schooling from Muggle textbooks Severus bought her. Not many of Hogwarts's inhabitants knew of her, only the Slytherins, as Severus was head of Slytherin and she was his adoptive daughter, Rose was very much the Slytherin Princess. 'Snakette' was her nickname, as many Slytherins believed she was destined for Slytherin and took it upon themselves to teach her all they knew about the castle. As a result, Rose knew a lot of the secret passages in the castle and did her work all over the school, though her favourite place to work was in Dumbledore's office, at his desk. She loved the eccentric room, with its objects that whirled, glowed and ticked. Dumbledore had often been amused to find, upon his return to his office, Rose sitting behind his aged desk, her tongue poking out slightly as she worked through that day's long division, or English comprehension task that Severus had set her.

"I got it from Hagrid. He told Flitch to boil his head when Flitch tried to get Fang banned from the grounds. He and Mrs. Norris don't get along."

"I don't wonder." Severus replied. As he spoke, the door opened and Ragnok re-entered the room. He sat behind his desk and peered sharply at Rose over the tips of his long, hooked fingers.

"You have made your decision?"

"Yes." Rose replied, meeting the Goblin's piercing look with a determined expression. "I would like to attend Hogwarts."

Ragnok sighed. "Very well, that concludes our business. I will notify the trustees."

"Thank you." Severus said, standing up and shaking hands with Ragnok. Rose followed suit.

"Allow me to inform you Miss Potter-Snape," Ragnok called as they approached the door. "It was unwise to make an enemy of three powerful pure-bloods."

Rose turned, a steely glint that reminded Severus of Lily in her eye. "Well, I have a message for these enemies of mine: 'go and boil your heads.'"

With that, she turned and left the bank with Severus, leaving a gaping Ragnok in her wake.

**A/N: Please review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Big thank you to you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Chapter 4**

_Pop!_

**CRASH!**

"Ow!"

"Ping," Severus said with a smirk as he helped Rose to her feet. Rose laughed from underneath her hand. She had fallen over her parcel of textbooks upon their arrival back to Spinners End, her glasses had snapped and she was holding them by the bridge, trying to see. Severus took them from her and examined them.

"They shouldn't have snapped…Ah! You've lost a screw."

Rose groaned, feeling her way to the sofa. "Now we've both lost one!"

"What do you mean? I don't wear glasses…Oh, very funny."

"Thanks." Rose laughed.

"Accio screw! Accio screw!" –This made Rose laugh harder- "Merlin, you must've lost it in Diagon Alley. There's an anti-summoning ward, I can't fix them properly. Do you want the new ones, or just to get these fixed?"

"The ones we saw last time PLEEEEAAASSEE." Last time they visited the optometrist, Rose had spotted a pair of 1950's style black square fames and fallen in love. Severus ordered them had promised that the next time they visited the shop they would get them and she could use her silver ones as backups. Now, they were to be her only pair.

"Very well." Rose heard Severus move and felt his hand on her shoulder. Squinting upwards, she saw what vaguely looked like the outline of Severus's head.

Taking his hand, Rose stood up and did her best to mimic Severus's direction as he led her through the room, across the hall and out into the street.

Having visited the optometrist and collected the glasses, they returned home and ate dinner.

As she lay in bed that night, Rose re-read _Magical Drafts and Potions_ though she was reading her own copy for the first time, having always read one of Severus's in the past. But even as she poured over the instructions for the Wiggenweld Potion, she wondered, not for the last time, if Olivanders words had referred to, not the Hogwarts houses, but something more.

* * *

The next day passed at its usual pace, but it seemed to Rose that time had decided to crawl, but was really, really bad at crawling, so it had to go ultra-mega-super slow to ensure it got to the next hour in one piece. Then it would take an hour's rest, before beginning the long, treacherous crawl to the next hour. It was, you see, the 31st of August, the day before the start of Rose's first official year at Hogwarts.

Needless to say, by eight o'clock that morning, Severus had had enough. He was trying to finalise the marks for the homework pieces handed into him at the end of the year by the fifth years, and Rose wasn't helping. So it was with an air of relief that Severus sent a patronus off verifying it was alright, before throwing some floo power into his study's fire, and sending Rose to Malfoy Manor for the day.

As Severus was Draco's Godfather, Rose and Draco had grown up together, and were as close as siblings. Both trusted the other beyond measure, and each could read the other like a book. As a result, Draco could tell the moment Rose tumbled out of the fireplace into the Manor's Entrance Hall that she was way more excited that even Severus thought.

"Hey, you got new glasses." He said, as he helped her brush the ash off the back of her jacket.

"Yeah, do you like them?"

"Very nice."

"Thanks. Potter women traditionally go to Beaubatons and I had to choose between Hogwarts and Beaubatons. I chose Hogwarts, and I have to take etiquette classes. "

"Really?" Draco raised an eyebrow, used to Rose's random topic changes.

"Yeah, Potter family tradition, it's gonna be awful."

"'Going to', not 'gonna'."

"Don't start."

He laughed.

"I got my wand too, yesterday." She said, showing him. "11 inches, Yew and Phoenix claw, supple."

"Cool. Mine's 10 inches, Hawthorn, Unicorn Hair and reasonably pliant." He replied, spinning it in his right hand.

"Nice. Did he scare you? Mr. Olivander, I mean."

"A bit, yeah."

"He scared me so much! He was like, 'I swore to myself I'd never make a wand like this again!'…. 'But I had to see…'…. 'Which side will you choose?'"

"That's interesting… I wonder what he meant…" Draco, mused as two sets of footsteps sounded from down the hall.

"Quick, Father told me to stay out of his way." Draco said sprinting for the drawing room door opposite them. Rose followed, puzzled. Draco shut the door behind her, leaving a small chink for them to peer through. The footsteps came closer and closer until two men came into view. One, Rose recognised. It was Lucius, Draco's father. The other was tall and thickset, with short cropped blond hair, and blue eyes and a rather stupid, yet dangerous, expression.

"It is decided then," Lucius was saying. "I will dispose of it."

The blond man nodded, then grunted. "Best to be safe. I should wait a year though. Ensure the security of your position."

"True. Well I thank you for your view, Rowle, it has helped."

Rowle grunted in response, and threw some floo power into the fire. Stepping into the now emerald flames, he grunted what Rose assumed to be a location, and vanished. Lucius stared into the flames as they rapidly returned to their original shade, before turning, and retracing his footsteps down the hall.

Rose and Draco waited a moment before Draco wrenched open the door, and they both sprinted down the Hall, through the door at its end, up the large curving staircase and into Draco's room. Rose shut the door behind her and the two sat down on the green armchairs in the corner and looked at each other.

"What was THAT about?" Rose asked.

Draco shook his head, "No idea…"

Later that day, Severus came to collect Rose. He was told they were in the garden. He found Rose and Draco on brooms, each taking turns to throw apples for the other to catch from a basket wedged in between the branches of a tree. Severus watched in admiration as Draco attempted to throw an apple past Rose and into one of the silver Quidditch goalposts. He noticed Rose not watching the apple, but Draco's eyes. A blossom of pride erupted in his chest. _Sharp… _He thought approvingly. _I taught her that._

Having caught the apple, Rose noticed Severus leaning against the wall watching. She threw the apple to Draco, and flew downward, nearly landing on top of Severus. Grinning apologetically, she dismounted and, with a quick smile of thanks handed the broom to a grounds-Elf who had ran up.

"Hello Sevie!" Rose trilled hugging him.

"Hey Sev." Draco said, landing beside them, grinning.

"Hello, both of you." He replied. "Rose, would you mind letting go? I would like my lungs to remain in operation."

"Oh, sorry." Rose said, smiling sheepishly as she let go.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your game, but we need to leave; Rose hasn't packed yet. Are your parents anywhere about Draco?"

"Mother's gone shopping, and Father went to the Ministry not ten minutes go."

"I see. Well, tell them I came and collected Rose. Unless you would like to come back with us?"

"No thanks, I have packing to do as well. I suppose a House-Elf could do it for me, but what occupies the hands should occupy the mind, right?" He grinned. 'What occupies the hands should occupy the mind' was Severus's favourite Potions expression. He believed that every potion you make physically you should make mentally to ensure a maximum success rate. He had been drilling that into Rose and Draco from a young age.

"Correct." Severus said with smile.

They walked back through the house to the Entrance Hall.

"See you tomorrow!" Rose said hugging Draco.

"See you." He said, shaking his head slightly, grinning.

"What?" She asked, frowning.

"You. I don't get how you can be so hyper _all the time_."

"I can be serious!" Rose said indignantly. "Sorry, Sev." She added as he scowled.

"Bet you can't."

Rose's eyes lit up. She loved competitions. "How much?"

"3 galleons. I bet that you can't be serious –sorry Severus- from the moment we set foot in the castle to after you've been sorted."

"But that's only, like, 10, 15 minutes!"

"Precisely."

Rose scowled, then grinned. "Deal."

They shook hands.

"Bets aside, are you ready to leave?" Severus asked, throwing some floo powder into the fire and shaking hands with Draco.

"Why do you do that?" Rose asked nodding towards them.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Shake hands instead of hug."

"It's manlier." He replied, puffing out his chest.

Rose snorted, jumping into the flames. "See ya, Dragon."

"Bysie bye, Flower."

Rose grinned, slipped her glasses off, put them in her pocket, and tucked her elbows to her side. Closing her eyes, she stated her chosen destination; "89 Spinner's End!"

She was sucked into the emerald green flames. She kept her eyes closed as she shot towards her home and was pleased that she managed to stay upright when she arrived in her living room. Slipping out of the fireplace, Rose began to brush the ash of her clothes, as Severus appeared behind her. Rose helped him brush the ash off his clothes as he spoke.

"Rose, at Hogwarts, you must remember to address me as Professor Snape. I think it would be best at first for you not to broadcast the fact I am your adoptive father. You will be in my potion class, and, like Draco, it is likely that at first you will find it easy as you have already seen a couple of the potions on the first year syllabus made. If our relationship is well known, it may be said that I am helping you, with potions and your other classes, and you will, therefore, not be respected by your classmates. You see my point?"

Rose nodded. "You can trust me Severus."

"I know." He smiled. "Now, go and pack."

"Yes, Your Highness." Rose said with a grin and raced out of the room.

"_Just like her mother,"_ Severus thought with a chuckle, his laugh quickly fading as he saw the still quite substantial pile of papers on his desk. Sighing, he sat down and pulled the first essay of the pile towards him. He groaned aloud as he saw the name of its author: Marcus Flint. Though loyal to the members of his house, Severus knew that it was highly probable that Flint would have to repeat his seventh year next year. After all, the boy hand only managed an 'acceptable' in one OWL, Potions, and that was after _extreme_ remedial Potions classes. Pulling his red ink bottle and quill towards him, Severus wondered aloud, not for the first time, and most certainly not for the last; "Why in Merlin's name do I set such long, difficult, essays?"

The answer came to him instantly, as it always did; he always got carried away when it came to potions...

* * *

The next day was September the first, and Rose was awake at four thirty. Severus awoke to the sound of the kitchens smoke alarm. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was a quarter to six. Pulling on his dressing gown, he sprinted into the kitchen to find Rose, dressed in an oversized bright yellow termite exterminator's suit complete with gloves, boots and head gear, frantically belting some burnt smoking mess in the frying pan with a fly squatter.

"Morning Severus!" Rose called, glancing from her belting. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!"

Severus pointed his wand at the smoke alarm, silencing it. He then pointed his wand at the smoking mess Rose was hitting, ceasing its smoking. Sighing in relief, Rose stepped back from the stove, pulling her head gear off as she did so. "Phew. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Where did you get that suit?"

"I found it in Mrs. Smill's cleaning cupboard. I was going to surprise you by making pancakes, but it looked a bit dangerous, so I put it on. As you can see, the pancake thing didn't work out."

Severus nodded, glancing around the kitchen. Aside from the frying pan and a couple of bowls and spoons, the room was actually relatively tidy. "Well, I appreciate the gesture. How about I make breakfast while you get out of that suit and put it back, before Mrs. Smill arrives?"

A few hours later, Severus and Rose were standing on the street outside their house with both their trunks, and Roses cat basket, containing her new black cat, Miss Marple, (named after Rose's favourite Muggle detective because of her cat's shrewd china blue eyes) that Severus had bought her from the Magical Menagerie.

Having checked the street was clear, Severus held his right hand, which held his wand, straight out into the street. Instantly, and with a loud **BANG! **The Knight Bus materialised before them. The driver/conductor, Ernie Prang, rose from the driver's seat to meet them.

"Well, I'll be! Starting Hogwarts at last!" Ernie exclaimed, helping Rose with her trunk. Rose grinned and nodded. "Usual, sir?" He directed his question to Severus. He and Rose travelled to and from Hogwarts via The Knight bus every year.

"Kings Cross, then Hogwarts, please." Severus replied, noticing they were the only current passengers. "Could you wait while I escort Rose to the barrier?"

'I'll see, sir. Business has been fairly quiet today, so I don't see why not."

"Thank you."

"Ar. You wouldn't know of any students, sixth year, seventh year, like, that would be interested in a conductors job?"

"I'd try Stan Shunpike. Sixth year Hufflepuff. He likes engines, I believe."

"Much obliged."

With yet another **BANG!** TheKnight Bus set off, weaving in between vehicles and buildings alike, intent on getting to its destination. It soon arrived at Kings Cross. Severus and Rose got off with Roses luggage and headed for the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Severus explained to Rose how to get through the barrier.

"You can contact me if you need to." He said taping her forehead gently. Rose smiled and poked him with her mind before flinging her arms around him and hugging him.

"Bye Severus," she said as he hugged her back. "I'll see you in the Great Hall."

"Bye Rose Lily," he replied. "Let me know when you're on board."

"I will."

They broke apart as Severus glimpsed a family of familiar looking red-heads down by platform 5. He smiled at Rose and turned away sweeping past the surprised Weasley family with a curt nod to Molly. Rose grinned and slipped through the barrier just as the Weasley's approached platform 7, not seeing Severus who had turned around to watch her go through the barrier, tears of both sadness and pride in his eyes.

Rose felt a cold sensation pass though her as she crossed the barrier with her eyes shut. She opened them and gasped, having never seen the sight before. Adjacent to the wooden Platform 9 3/4 sign that hung opposite her was a scarlet steam train. Roses eyes travelled down the driver's carriage and a broad grin unfolded on her face as she read the gold lettering on its centre;

_THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS_

**A/N: NOTICE: I will be away on holiday until New Year's Eve and will not be updating again until the first few weeks in January. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all, and thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favouring this story this year it means a lot to me, and I hope you will continue reading next year. Have a great Christmas and please review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than usual, but it's important. Big thanks to you all for reading, reviewing following and favouring. The ****bold underline**** are direct quotes from **_**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's**_** (Or **_**Sorcerer's**_**) **_**Stone**_** movie.** **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :) **

**Chapter 5**

Rose pushed her trolley across the platform and over to the train. She climbed up the steps into one of the carriages and pulled her trunk up after her. Once everything was on board, she grabbed the handle of her trunk and pulled it into an empty compartment. She drew the blinds on both the door and window and quickly changed into her robes. Once she had finished, she re-opened both sets of blinds, let Miss Marple out of her cage and sat down. She opened her mind and reached out to Severus, _**"I'm on the train."**_

"_Good. I have just arrived at the castle. Have you seen Draco?"_

"_**Not yet, I'll let you know when I do."**_

"_Okay. I have to go to the staff meeting now. Contact me if you need to."_

"_**I will."**_

Rose closed her mindand stared blankly out of the window. She would find Draco later, she decided.

She was wondering who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was (The one from last year, Professor Woodley, had resigned after he was stalked and prodded by the schools supply of broomsticks for the second half of the year. But Rose suspected that had more to do with him starting a petition in Hogsmeade to ban Quidditch as a school sport, than the alleged 'DADA curse'), when the compartment door slid open.

Rose looked around. Standing in the doorway was a boy Rose's age, a trunk with cage containing a beautiful snowy owl on top at his side. He was small and skinny with messy jet black hair, bright emerald green eyes and round glasses, held together at the bridge with sticky tape. His clothes were patched and looked several sizes too big.

"Please may I sit here?" he asked nervously, indicating the seat opposite hers.

Slightly surprised at his formality, Rose replied with a smile; "Sure."

He smiled back. "Thanks." Then entered the compartment, dragging his trunk behind him. Rose watched as he slid his trunk under the seat. The name was turned away from her. The boy placed the owl's cage on the rack above his seat, and sat down opposite her.

"You're owl is beautiful." Rose said.

"Thanks, she was a present. Her names Hedwig." The boy replied. "I like your cat. Fitting isn't it?" He grinned.

"Yeah." Rose laughed. "A witch with a black cat. Her name's Miss Marple. Have you heard of her?"

"The Muggle detective, right?"

"Yep."

"**Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else's full."**

Rose look at a doorway and saw a tall boy about her age with red hair, blue eyes, freckles and some dirt on the side of his nose.

"**Not at all." ** Rose and the black haired boy said at the same time. Rose blinked, confused.

"Whoa." The black haired boy said.

"Are you two related or something?" The red head boy asked, sliding his trunk next to the black haired boy's and sitting down next to him.

"No." The black haired boy answered.

"**I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." **The red head boy said.

"**I'm Harry.**_**"**_ The black haired boy said. **"Harry Potter."**

Rose froze. Harry Potter. Severus had told her that Harry was _His_ name…Which meant…

…Rose had just met her twin.

"Don't you have a twin?" Ron asked, jolting Rose back to earth. "There always is one in the stories."

"Yeah, I did." Harry said. Rose saw he looked sad. "I didn't know about her until the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid, told me. Rose, he said her name was. But…"

There was a silence.

"But what?" Rose asked, wondering what Hagrid could've possibly told Harry about her.

Harry took a deep breath.

"She died."

**A/N: Please review! :)**


End file.
